


I Want to Feel Your Wings Weep

by majesticduxk



Series: spnkinkbingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marking, Mild Wing Kink, Possessive!Gabriel, Switching, Wing Oil, instincts, mild scent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sam has fun – lots of fun. Gabriel is pretty much everything Sam has ever dreamed of. But that doesn’t mean his spidey senses don’t start tingling when Gabriel does things and won’t tell Sam. The more Gabriel avoids and distracts, the more Sam wants to know. And Sam is nothing if not stubborn…</p><p>a/n this is a (belated) birthday gift for <a href="www.tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com">tricksterangelgabriel</a>, who wanted Sabriel wing kink. Ummm… oops? It’s totally about the wings but not so wing-kinky. Love you anyway <3 <3</p><p>many many thanks to <a href="www.endellionaeternus.tumblr.com">endellionaeternus</a> for the super fast beta!<br/>Any mistakes contained herein are definitely my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Feel Your Wings Weep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlashGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/gifts).



~o~

It wasn’t like their sex life wasn’t perfect. Because it was. Sam had never been with someone who was so focused on _his_ pleasure. And it wasn’t that Sam didn’t reciprocate, because of course he did! It was just that Gabriel got so much pleasure from giving Sam pleasure, well, it would seem churlish to stop him. 

And sometimes if Sam’s pleasure was something a little rough? Well, there were benefits to having an angelic boyfriend. Sam could throw Gabriel around as easily as Gabriel could manhandle Sam. _And_ Gabriel was able, and willing, to heal any niggling aches and pains. Except the bruises. Because Sam wore those with pride. 

And noticing how much Sam enjoyed them, Gabriel started letting his own marks linger. Sam loved to lie there in bed, fitting his hand to the bruises on Gabriel’s hip. Primal satisfaction would flood his body: Gabriel was his.

~o~

One morning after a particularly vigorous session, Sam was doing just that. Pulling down the sheet, he let his hand curl over Gabe’s hip. It looked so big against that delicate curve. 

“Possessive much?” The words were teasing, and Sam retaliated by leaning down and nipping at one of the bruises. 

“You know it.”

There wasn’t much else to say, so Sam lay there until his orgasmic haze lifted. Which is when he remembered something he wanted to say. 

“I’m surprised though.”

Gabriel, who had snuggled under Sam’s arm, didn’t even bother opening his eyes. 

“By what, Sam-bo?

A slight twitch of the lips indicated that he didn’t have to be looking to –

“Bitchface number 19, _I can’t believe you said that_.” 

– see his bitchface. Sam huffed a breath, but was much too sated to bother getting truly annoyed. 

“What I _mean_ is, I thought angels were possessive. I would have thought you’d mark me up, or something. In an angel way.”

Without warning, Sam found himself flat on his back, a leering Gabriel leaning over him.

“Oh, we are possessive, Sammich, we are. Do you need a little reminder?”

While Sam didn’t actually need a reminder, he certainly appreciated it. 

~o~

Sometime later, Sam realised that Gabe never really answered the question. It wasn’t important. It should have been easy to blow off, but instead the question burrowed in, sat at the back of his mind, and _niggled_. And Sam, being Sam, then needed to know. He knew straightforward worked best with his lover, so he brought it up a few times. And Gabe, being Gabe, managed to distract him with mind blowing orgasms. 

Only up to a point. Because as he lay there, boneless, just like every other time, Gabriel nuzzled at his throat, and burrowed his head in armpit and growled as he rubbed at Sam’s skin in soft circular motions. 

It was possessive. And suspicious. Sexy, yes. But also suspicious. 

“You pet me like that every time we have sex.” Sam’s voice was weak, but Gabriel heard. The hand paused mid pat, and Sam knew he’d unintentionally stumbled across something important. _Take note, brain_ , he informed himself. If Gabriel followed prior form, Sam would lose all brain function shortly. 

Although… instead of ravishing him, Gabriel froze.

“I don’t mind,” he hurriedly assured his lover. “In fact I like it. It’s just… a little…” _don’t say weird don’t say weird don’t say_ “…weird.”

“Weird.”

Sam grimaced before he really took on board Gabe’s reaction. Eyes narrowing, Sam stared at the angel. Because Gabriel didn’t sound annoyed. He sounded flustered. 

Now what could fluster an angel…?

“It feels like you’re rubbing something into my skin… but nothing’s there.” Sam spoke slowly, trying to work it out as he went. “I wonder why that is? I mean, if it were me, I’d be rubbing my come into your skin…” Sam drifted for a moment on that happy thought. He could get behind that.

His inattention gave Gabriel the opportunity to regroup, and now his smart ass grin firmly in place. 

“And I would do that, my little moosling, but I’m totally spent, and I know I need your express _permission_ to use angel mojo in bed.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam grabbed at his angels shoulders. “No, Gabriel. I mean it feels like you are actually rubbing something into my skin. Which is weird, because I can’t feel it. And I know what you’re not rubbing into me, because I know exactly where that is…”

Sam grinned lasciviously as he squeezed around his angel, who hadn’t bothered to pull out. The resulting groan was nothing short of appreciative.

“So it feels like you’re marking me, but with what-“

Sam’s interrogation was cut short as Gabriel’s mouth met his. And then he was successfully distracted. 

~o~

“Why won’t he answer my question,” Sam plaintively asked his brother. 

Dean paused, beer halfway to his mouth before he shook his head and the beer continued its slow and steady journey. Sam sent a mild bitchface Dean’s way as he took a long, slow, deliberate, swallow, before he turned to face Sam.

“No fucking idea, Sammy.”

Which was of course expected, but it didn’t stop his bitchface intensifying. 

“Well, does Cas do that to you?”

“What the fuck, Sam? What makes you think I’m interested in telling you a single thing about my highly satisfying and not at all freaky sex life?”

Sam had heard many ridiculous things come out of his brothers’ mouth, but that just took the cake. 

“So I have to see it, but you won’t–“

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Dean hand waved away Sam’s objections. Pausing a moment, he rubbed a hand over the back of his head, before looking back at Sam. 

“Can’t you just, I dunno, _ask_ him?”

Did Dean not listen a word he said? “I told you, Dean, he distracts me!”

Dean didn’t look impressed. “Then ask him when you’re not fucking, Sam. It’s not rocket science!” Dean took another swallow of beer, before grinning. “And I thought you were the smart brother.”

~o~

It was, Sam decided, a measure of how distracted he was that it never occurred to ask Gabriel when they weren’t in bed. With his new plan made, Sam waited until they were together, but busy. And definitely not in bed. Or in the library. Or the kitchen… 

Sitting in the Impala (Dean would find a way to kill an archangel if they actually had sex in there) while waiting for a vampire nest to show itself gave Sam the perfect opening. 

“So I’ve been thinking about the whole rubbing stuff into me-“

“We’re kinda busy, Sam.”

“-and if I’d ask you to make out with me, and you followed through that would somehow be less distracting?” Sam waited a beat, but Gabriel didn’t reply. Well, it wasn’t like the facts weren’t on Sam’s side. “I just want to know, Gabe, because I hate that you feel like you have to hide something from me.”

The car was silent, but Sam could feel Gabriel waver. 

“And you can trust me. I mean, you didn’t laugh when I told you I wanted to dress up as a French maid and tickle your duster.”

Gabriel’s smile was instantaneous. “Oh yeah, that was a good week.”

“And I certainly enjoyed the, er, screen test for Casa Erotica 13, _Director_.” 

Gabriel chortled “That was a good film.” 

Sam blinked. Something else he’d have to come back to. But he wasn’t going to be distracted now. Not when he was so close. “So, just tell me, Gabe. I don’t want you to have to hide anything from me.” Sam pulled out the big guns, widening his eyes, and letting his lip wobble just slightly…

With a defeated sigh, Gabriel cradled his head in his hands, before answering. “It’s not like those things, though.”

That wasn’t really answering, Sam went to inform him, but even as he opened his mouth, he just as quickly shut it. This was Gabriel’s rodeo, and he wasn’t going to derail it. Instead, he made a questioning chirrup and gently rubbed Gabriel’s arm. 

“It’s… those things are different. They’re _kinks_. We get to decide if we want to do them or not. With… the… marking… it’s different. It’s a… it’s _biology_ /”

Score one, Winchester, Sam thought smugly. It _had_ been marking. And biology? Sam ran through what he knew about angels, which was sweet fuck all. They were heavenly. Their true form was made of light. They had wings. 

“It’s something to do with wings.” It was the only thing that made sense. He didn’t even need Gabriel’s blush to know he was on the right track. But the fact that angels had wings? That was the sum total of Sam’s knowledge. He really needed to learn more about his angelic boyfriend. 

Sam gentled his voice. “I can see you’re embarrassed, Gabe, although I don’t know why. And if it’s really too much for you, I can ask Cas, and mmmpffh?”

Gabriel’s hand pressed firmly over his mouth. “Yes, it’s embarrassing, but no, you will not ask Cas.” 

Fuck Sam loved it when Gabe got firm.

“Fuck, Sam! It’s probably not that big a deal, and now I’ve made it into something huge, and it’s just stupid and little and mmpffh?”

It was Sam’s turn to muffle Gabriel. 

“I think we’ve both made it into something big. Just tell me, so we laugh at each other and get over it.”

“Wing oil.”

Ok?

“I’m marking you with my wing oil. And that would be fine, Sam, except I can’t fucking help it! It just _drips_ down my wings, and it doesn’t stop until I smother you in it, until you smell like me, and then it turns me on so hard I have to fuck you, and then you smell and taste and sound so good… and it starts all over again.”

Gabriel inhaled deeply, before turning his golden, glowing eyes on Sam. 

“I want to do it now. You smell wrong.”

“Hey!”

“Like Sam, but like… like your brother, and my brother. Like the waitress from the diner, and you have the scent of the last four couples who were in our motel room.”

Sam grimaced. That was just gross. 

“You should only smell like you, and like me, and every instinct is telling me to coat you with my scent so everyone and everything knows that you are mine.”

Without his permission, Sam’s body had moved back towards the door. He wasn’t used to such intensity from Gabriel. This was a far cry from his normal jocular teasing. It wasn’t bad… it was just a lot to take in. 

“I…”

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Sam felt an icy fingertip run down his neck, and he shuddered. Fuck. He’d actually forgotten why they were here for. Reaching for his knife, he found he didn’t need to. With a snap of his fingers and a (scary and _definitely_ not sexy, well, maybe only a little bit) glow in his eyes, Gabriel smote the vampire. 

“And the other eleven in the nest.” Gabriel’s nostrils flared and Sam didn’t even bother complaining about the mind reading thing. 

Another click of the fingers and they were back in the bunker – landing right in front of Dean who swore and went to stab Gabriel with his beer.

“Your car is back in her rightful place. Do not disturb Sam and I.” 

This pronouncement was met with angry huffing from Dean, and Sam didn’t have time to hear Cas’s soothing response before a strong hand was dragging him towards their bedroom. In next to no time Sam was thrown on the bed, his naked ass hitting the comforter. 

“I don’t know why we didn’t just come strai-“

“Your brother would have come here to check as soon as he saw the car. This was better.” 

Before Sam could question further, Gabriel was on him. “She touched you. That filthy vampire _touched_ you. And you are _mine_.” 

Closing his eyes, Sam heard more than felt the puff of air. He just knew it was Gabriel releasing his wings. And how he wanted to see, to touch… 

“Keep your eyes closed, Sam.” Gabriel’s voice was a breath against his ear, and Sam obeyed. 

Wet kisses along his shoulder were his reward. Gabriel’s fingers danced over his collar bone, his throat, until they hit the spot the vampire had touched. Immediately the angel growled, and Sam let his head roll in supplication. It appeared to appease the angel, who removed his fingers, only to bring them back to Sam’s neck. This time they were moist… oily… Oily?

“Gabriel!”

“Mine. My Sam. No one else’s,” was all the warning Sam had before Gabriel’s hands were all over his body. And this time he could feel and smell. Downy softness brushed against his body, leaving a sweet, unctuousness in its wake. As soon as the oil touched his skin, Gabriel’s fingers were there, moving in familiar soft circles. 

This time though, it felt so different. It wasn’t just the soothing pull of skin on skin. There was the smooth glide of oiled fingers, the soft brush of feathers, and the heady scent that was all Gabriel.

Sam wished he could open his eyes, but knew now wasn’t the time. It felt… it felt like an illusion. One look, and it would all be gone. And he couldn’t deal with that. 

For once Gabriel wasn’t listening to Sam’s thoughts, instead busy growling and licking and rubbing and touching and-

“Feels good doesn’t it, knowing what I’m doing, knowing I’m making you mine!”

Sam couldn’t think after that, only feel. 

~o~

The next morning, bleary eyed, Sam made his way to the kitchen. Dean was already there, whistling as he flipped French toast. He didn’t even turn around as Sam made his way to the coffee machine.

“Thought you might need something this morning, Sammy. I’m sure Gabriel put you through-“

Dean’s voice trailed off, and Sam turned to look at him. His brother’s face was pale and concerned. Sam didn’t have time for this shit. 

“Put me through what, Dean?”

“Uh… Sam… are you… I mean…” Dean appeared to be lost for words. That didn’t happen often. Sam perked up: little brother mode was activated.

“Oh, you mean these?” Sam made a show of stretching his arms, wincing happily at the pull on bruised and sore flesh. Of course he’d looked in the mirror before he left his room. “This is me finally opening myself to Gabriel. Because I took your advice, Dean, and-“

“Oh god, I don’t want to hear this! I don’t want to know!”

Sam was a good brother. He wouldn’t take this too far. “And now I know what I needed to know.” He took another sip of coffee. “You were right. Asking him when sex was off the cards was the way to go.” Sighing happily, Sam grinned. “Of course then sex was back on the cards. And in a big way.”

Refilling his cup, Sam ambled over to the table, ignoring Dean’s complaints as he sat. Now he knew what Gabe was up to, he wanted it all. Somehow he’d find a way to see those wings, then he’d touch, and smooth, and pull and-

Sam found himself with a lap full of angel. 

“Ok, Sambelina, you have the best ideas! We’ll start working on it right now!”

**Author's Note:**

> *phew* I feel out of practise writing! Let me know your thoughts :) comments are honestly the best for keeping the muse-fires burning.


End file.
